


Dust and Ashes

by duelbraids



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Drabble, F/F, smth small and cute for femslash feb!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelbraids/pseuds/duelbraids
Summary: they say we are asleep, until we fall in love.





	Dust and Ashes

All Serana had known was darkness. She slept against the hard, immovable wall of the coffin that kept her, and the Elder Scroll, locked away in Dimhollow Cavern. Sometimes, she woke up, unaware of how long she’d been gone, before she slipped back into sleep. Mother had given her a potion, one that would keep her asleep until her skin hit air. Sometimes it didn’t work, but eventually, it took back over.

This time, though, when her eyes opened, Serana wasn’t left completely deprived. She heard people, dull voices, and the sounds of torture. Gods, could she fall back into her sleep? Serana knows the sounds of torture, of what skin sounds like when it is ripped asunder from the muscles, the tendons slipped from their place. She doesn’t want to hear it anymore.

The blackness takes her once more, and all sounds vanish. She has no dreams, no marker of time passing, no way to tell how long she sleeps. Nothing disturbs her, until she opens her eyes once more. It is bright, too bright, and Serana winces. Her perspective was shifting, being dragged down, like her feet were suddenly made of lead. Cold, brittle air hit her nose, and a pair of hands catch her, under her arms.

“Are you okay!?” Is the first thing Serana hears.

Looking up, she sees a warm woman, her black curls pulled into twintails, skin freckled and medium toned. Bright blue, monolid eyes are crinkled, touched by her smile. Oh, her smile is what catches Serana’s eyes the most. Her lips are chapped, likely due to the biting winds of Skyrim, but her smile is soft, caring, _concerned._

Concerned, for Serana? It doesn’t quite connect, but the woman is helping her stand, and Serana grabs onto her bicep. The strength underneath the woman’s armor feels obvious, and Serana blushes. It’s like her tongue is tied, stuck to the roof of her mouth, like she can’t breathe. It’s not fear - no, she’s very familiar with fear. Fear grabbed her by the throat, and seized her up.

Now, she feels  _loose,_ she feels warm, but her head is rushing, thoughts flying by, as though she suddenly remembered something _very_ important, and in the years she’d slept, it’d only grown more important. Despite death’s pallor on her skin, Serana knew her cheeks would be red, as she stutters out, her hands gripping stronger onto her new companion. “I-I-I’m alright, now.”

_Oh, gods, why did I say that?_

And the woman only smiles more, relieved. “That’s good to hear.” 

**Author's Note:**

> definitely gonna do more stuff w/ this dovahkiin OC, but here's some cute!


End file.
